


【灿橙包】纠缠不清（后记）

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [11]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: 单篇合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 6





	【灿橙包】纠缠不清（后记）

朴灿烈起床的时候已经过了隔天中午，金珉锡和金钟大都不在床上了，只留下整理过的半边床铺

他是被边伯贤叫醒的

“俊勉哥让你下去吃饭，别放假就睡得跟死了一样。”

“...”

边伯贤挑眉看着盯着自己的人，“怎么了？”

炎热的九月天里边伯贤却在宿舍穿着松垮的长袖T恤和运动长裤，半边若隐若现的锁骨处好似有个非常淡的粉色印记，朴灿烈眯着眼朝他伸出手

边伯贤老大不愿意的靠过去，毫不意外地被对方扯近身，锁骨处一阵湿热，大概又被叠上个红印了

“...昨晚发情的不够？”

“没上到想要的。”朴灿烈埋在对方颈肩低语

“那还不是上了，你们这些该死的”边伯贤拍开放在自己腰上的手，冷哼一声道，“让你别留印子，被吴世勋看见又得恼了。”

朴灿烈只是轻笑，“怎么不说怕俊勉哥恼？”

“俊勉哥？”

已经走到门口的边伯贤手搭着门，嘴里重复着朴灿烈的话，勾起嘴角回头朝他暧昧地笑了声，“大不了以为我又去吴世勋房里了，左右也是事实。”

边伯贤不耐烦地甩手，袖子随着动作滑下露出手腕的上一截红印子

“反正最后占便宜的还是吴世勋。”

*

“早啊，珉锡哥、钟大。”

“早安。”

“哼。”

金珉锡拍了下闹别扭的人，抱歉地对朴灿烈笑笑一面用眼神示意，朴灿烈会意的点点头，端着牛奶和面包走到客厅对着窗外坐下

不一会儿，肩膀被人点了下，朴灿烈应了声珉锡哥，偏头看着对方小心翼翼地在自己身边坐下

“...身体没事吧。”朴灿烈笑着率先开口

“嗯，钟大...看过了，说没受伤。”

“...那就好。”

“...那个，灿...”犹豫了一阵，金珉锡终于下定决心张口，却被一直注意着他的朴灿烈直接打断

“我知道哥要说什么，哥可别道歉喔，我不接受的。”

“可是...”

“知道珉锡哥心疼钟大，以后哥就当没我这个弟弟也没关系。”

“...灿烈啊。”

看着比自己高大许多的男孩赌气地撇开眼不愿看自己，金珉锡不知如何接话，只能轻唤对方的名字。那声音像要哭了似的，又软又可怜地搔着朴灿烈的耳朵，终于还是没舍得摆太久的架子，低头吻了下那人的眉心

“是哥的错...对不起。”

“...”朴灿烈复杂地望着金珉锡，沉默了一阵，缓缓摇头，“说了这种话对不起，哥没有错，从来没有。”

“灿烈，我...”

“珉锡哥。”

伸手按住对方微张的小嘴，朴灿烈拨乱对方的头发，把下巴压在他肩上低声说道

“好不容易在一起了，哥你一定要跟金钟大好好的。”

“...别让我后悔昨天没插进去。”

金珉锡被逗得一下子红了脸，羞得骂人还差点咬到舌头，“你、你这人真是——”

看着哥哥可爱的反应，朴灿烈忍俊不禁下意识又想抱住人亲吻，手伸到一半却硬生生打住

对了，自己现在不能再碰这个人了...

...是吗？

看了眼坐在不远处喝咖啡却一直瞟向这里的金钟大，朴灿烈忽然仰头露出微笑，停在半空中的手改往捏着金珉锡的下巴，在两人惊讶的注视下贴上眼前的唇，舌头放肆的伸进口腔搅动，另一手揽过金珉锡的腰直接扣在自己身上

金钟大用巨大的音量飙了句脏话，摔下手里的马克杯径直冲来用力推开朴灿烈，把还傻愣着的哥哥拉过来抱住

“朴灿烈！你小子是没死过不知道棺材板上哪买是吧！！”

“啊哈哈哈哈——”

朴灿烈夸张的笑着，躲过了金钟大朝自己扔来的面包，俩熊孩子直接在小客厅追打了起来，留金珉锡一个人在中间着急的喊着两人别受伤

“朴灿烈你有胆儿站住！”

“你有本事腿长长点追上我啊！”

“都别追了！灿烈你小心点、钟大别撞上桌子——哎、你们以为自己几岁呢还这么玩儿——”

...

我其实一直很不甘心

为什么是钟大和哥一起去的中国

我也想去那里，游览那边的风景，吃那边的菜肴，参加那边的综艺节目

我也想跟钟大一样，参与哥经历的一切

从M队那时候开始我就知道珉锡哥喜欢钟大了，我可比金钟大更早喜欢上珉锡哥、当然看得出来

根本不用哥醉酒告诉我

“珉锡哥？你喝醉了吗、哎 小心！哎真是，站好啊这哥...”

“...嗯...钟大...”

“嗯？钟大怎么了？”

“酒...冰箱...留给他...一起...嗯...”

喜欢一个人，说什么话都是多余的，举手投足间就足以流露他内心的感情，就算醉得神智不清、嘴里也念叨着那人的名字

因为我就是这样

虽然现在你们两情相悦，但我喜欢珉锡哥这么久，要我放弃也得等我段一样长的时间才公平吧？

我会像伯贤缠世勋一样缠着珉锡哥，俊勉哥拦不住他，你也拦不住我

所以钟大啊，你就慢慢等着吧

等到我腻了为止

end

终于写完了...

番外多写了预计之外的剧情，不小心把某些人写坏了TT

小提示：

1.后面就是朴灿烈的独白&金珉锡喝醉酒那天两人的对话

2.珉锡没有说漏嘴，朴灿烈早就知道橙包互相喜欢了

合理怀疑朴灿烈根本故意走错房间

3.被写坏的勋勉白出没，总之大概是伯贤硬插入勋勉的关系（？

有哪儿没看懂的太太可以在留言区敲我 或坐下来喝杯茶聊聊（端坐


End file.
